eddsworldfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Eddsworld
Eddsworld é uma série de comédia animada em Flash criada por Edd Gould. A série atualmente estrela Thomas Ridgewell e Matt Hargreaves como os seus homólogos da série Tom e Matt, respectivamente. Tord Larsson dublou o personagem de Tord no programa até 2008, quando ele deixou porque ele não gostava dos fãs e a atenção que lhe davam. Edd Gould foi seu homólogo na série, Edd, até sua morte em março de 2012; Ele foi, então, substituído por Tim Hautekiet, que atualmente dubla Edd no show. Até agora, Eddsworld está ao ar no Youtube e Newgrounds por 12 anos. O site Eddsworld consistiu em animações, quadrinhos, mercadoria, e blogs. Ele foi fechado no início de 2012 porque continha vírus; agora o link (eddsworld.co.uk) leva ao mais novo vídeo no YouTube. Tom confirmou que ele está fazendo tudo o que puder para criar um novo site e adicionar conteúdo do site anterior. WebArchives salvou o site original, com todo o conteúdo anterior. O link está na parte inferior da página. Logo após o lançamento de Saloonatics, a animadora Pearl Zhang anunciou via Twitter que a segunda parte de The End, prevista para lançar em 16 de Março de 2016, será o último episódio de Eddsworld. História Eddsworld era originalmente uma série de quadrinhos desenhados por Edd na escola, sobre seus amigos de recreio serem mortos e comidos. O nome foi inspirado no filme "Quanto Mais Idiota Melhor" (Wayne's World). Eddsworld logo virou uma série de desenho animado em Flash em 2003, juntamente com uma série de animações de stick-figures chamada Bendee Stick. Após dezembro de 2004, Edd desistiu de Bendee e Eddsworld se tornou uma série sobre as aventuras de Edd, Tom, Matt e Tord (até sua saída em 2008). Estes quatro eram os protagonistas principais da série. No final de 2004, Tom e Tord foram dublados por Alex Labbe, e em 2005 eles foram dublados pelos seus homólogos da vida real. Matt era um personagem recorrente, devido o fato de que a série era focada em Edd, Tom, e Tord. Eles fizeram e dublaram juntos em seus próprios vídeos como Sandwich. Edd fez o vídeo Zanta Claws mais tarde. Moving Targets é o último Eddisódio que mostra Tord, desde que saiu da série, mas eles ainda continuaram amigos. Para anunciar a saída de Tord, ele saiu no início de 25ft Under the Seat, onde ele se arrumou e saiu em seu carro. Os personagens principais correntes da série são Edd, Tom e Matt. O mais recente eddisódio é Fun Dead. Em 25 de março de 2012, Edd Gould faleceu após 6 anos de longa batalha contra o câncer. Edd pretendia que se ele morresse, ele teria desejado que Eddsworld continuasse. Thomas Ridgewell assumiu o comando como diretor, escritor e produtor. Desde a morte de Edd, Paul ter Voorde se tornou o novo animador em tempo integral e desenhista de background, e Hautekiet fornece a voz de Edd. Em 2013, a produção desacelerou fortemente quando Tom revelou que ele estava sofrendo de depressão. Devido a isso, apenas dois Eddisódios foram liberados naquele ano: The Snogre e Hide and Seek (três, se contar com Tom's Tales of Crazy). Para acelerar a produção, uma nova equipe de animadores foi contratada para ajudar a trazer eddisódios mais rápido. Esta equipe é constituída por Tobias Knitt, Anthony Price, Joshua Palmer e Sandra D. Rivas. Knitt já havia animado Hide and Seek, e Price está se preparando para um episódio com tema de super-heróis, bem como Palmer preparara um episódio com temática de velho oeste, enquanto Rivas vai animar um episódio presumivelmente sobre Matt e seu espelho. Depois de um incidente no Twitter, Tom anunciou que estaria deixando o cargo de show runner da série e que ele iria servir como produtor executivo. Tom ainda assim continuou a escrever episódios diretos para a série, mas agora a posição de show runner pertence a Krystal Smith. Quadrinhos Além da série da animação Flash, Eddsworld também tem quadrinhos baseados na série. Esses quadrinhos eram geralmente postados no Eddsworld.co.uk, até que o site foi fechado devido ao malware em janeiro de 2012. Desde então, as histórias em quadrinhos foram publicadas exclusivamente na página de Eddsworld no deviantART. Após a morte de Edd Gould, Tom e Paul reiniciaram as histórias em quadrinhos, além das animações, com Tom as escrevendo e Paul as desenhando. No entanto, as histórias em quadrinhos foram interrompidas pouco depois por uma razão desconhecida. Personagens Principais thumb|108px *'Edd', dublado por Edd Gould (2004-2012) e Tim Hautekiet (2012-presente) é o personagem principal e protagonista titular. Ele é mais conhecido como o criador e animador da série. Ele tem uma obsessão extrema por Coca-Cola e bacon. Ele também odeia usar uma máquina de Cola quebrada. Ele é conhecido por tentar parar os esquemas de Tom e entrar em apuros, como entrar para o exército, ser atacado por zumbehs e ser perseguido por seu eu do futuro. Como revelado em Behind the scenes of Eddsworld, ele é viciado em trabalho. Ele normalmente usa um capuz verde, mas veste uma t-shirt com as palavras "Smeg Head" (normalmente), enquanto está em casa. Edd, na vida real, criou Bendee Vara primeiramente, mas ele desistiu de Bendee e focou nele, Tom, Matt e Tord. Em eddisódios mais velhos, ele não conseguiu a sua voz mais profunda no momento, levando-o a ter uma voz mais aguda. thumb|108px *'Tom', dublado por Thomas Ridgewell (2005 - presente) e Alex Labbe (2004) é o segundo personagem da série, conhecido por ser engraçado e estúpido em seus caminhos hilariantes. Ele é conhecido como TomSka no Youtube, o criador do Asdfmovies. Ele é viciado em álcool (especialmente Smirnoff) e tem medo de encontrar um homem negro do espaço sideral. Ele e Matt (como visto em Ruined) são os únicos do grupo que não gostam do Tord. Ele planeja muitos planos e é muito rude (na maioria das vezes). Nos Eddisódios antigos, Tom tinha uma monocelha e seus olhos só apareciam quando ele ficava surpreso. Ele também foi dublado por Alex Labbe em Eddisódios antigos. Tom tem uma falta de olhos (mesmo que ele tenha visão) e uma cabeça muito redonda. Isso ocorre porque seus pais são uma bola de boliche e um abacaxi. Ele também tem uma antipatia extrema pelo Natal. Ele é um deutrotagonista. thumb|108px *'Tord', dublado por Tord Larsson (2005-2008) e Alex Labbe (2004-2005) é o terceiro personagem na série e ex-tritagonista. Ele está sempre feliz, é viciado em Hentai e odeia a música "Sunshine, Lollypops and Rainbows". Ele usa um capuz vermelho, mas usava uma jaqueta preta até o final de 2005. Tord deixou a série em 2008, e pode ser visto saindo no início de 25ft Under the Seat. Ele demonstrou bastante ódio contra Tom, e vice-versa. Matt também parece não gostar muito dele, como mostrado em Ruined. Ele retorna em The End. thumb|104px *'Matt', dublado por Matt Hargreaves é o quarto personagem da série e o tritagonista atual. Ele é egoísta, e que muitas vezes fala com seu reflexo no espelho. É revelado em WTFuture que ele tem muitas imagens de si mesmo. É conhecido como wallycube no Youtube e Newgrounds, e é o criador do vídeo "Matt ruins christmas". Ele é conhecido por seu humor e sua cor de cabelo (ruivo). Ele também é conhecido por ser super narcisista. Ele é o único da turma que usa um colete por cima do capuz roxo. Em Eddisódios antigos, ele usava um capuz preto sob seu colete e era um personagem recorrente. Ele também está preocupado com a segurança de seu rosto, dizendo sempre " ". Secundários *'Eduardo', dublado por Brock Baker, é o principal antagonista da série. Ele fez sua primeira aparição em Hammer & Fail. Ele é o vizinho inverso de Edd. *'Zanta Claws', dublado por Josh Tomar, é o antagonista da série Zanta Claws. Em Zanta Claws III, ele mudou de lado e se tornou protagonista temporário para ajudar o grupo a impedir que Tom destrua o Natal. Em Zanta Claws II, ele afirmou que Tord era seu personagem favorito e notou que ele não estava no grupo. Ele perguntou se ele poderia ficar no seu lugar, mas Edd disse que não, o que o deixou triste. Como referência, ele estava usando um moletom com capuz de Tord em Zanta Claws III quando ele estava na casa de Edd como protagonista temporário. Como mostrado em Zanta Claws, ele vai comer as cabeças das pessoas impertinentes. *'Paul', dublado por Paul ter Voorde, é um personagem recorrente e faz várias participações especiais e referências em Eddisódios. Em Climate Change, ele aparece como um trabalhador em uma usina. Em Moving Targets, ele aparece no exército que Edd, Tom, Tord e Matt se juntaram. Em 25Ft Under the Seat, há um atlante, com as mesmas sobrancelhas espessas que Paul tem, no museu. Em Space Face, há um estrangeiro carregando uma prancheta que tem as mesmas sobrancelhas espessas como Paul. *'Dom' (aka Hellucard), dublado por Dom Charbonneau, faz várias participações especiais em Eddisódios, nos quais ele diz "Ey Hed!" para Edd. Em WTFuture, Future Edd o ataca, o fazendo sangrar muito. Em Space Face ele é visto no espaço com sangue flutuando em torno dele. *'Bing', dublado por Chris Bingham (aka Bing) é um anti-herói ao longo de Eddsworld. Em Tom's Tales of Brilliance, durante o sketch de Tom fazendo uma série de detetive, Bing desempenha o papel de um ladrão. Bing e Tom têm uma parceria no canal do Youtube do Tom, TomSka. Bing trabalha para Zanta, como revelado em Zanta Claws III. Bing também é um personagem jogável em Bang, Boom, Splat. Ao entrar com o código correto (com o Modo Bing ligado), o título muda e você joga como Bing em vez de Edd. Edd Gould Edd Gould (28 de outubro de 1988 - 25 de março de 2012) começou a Eddsworld Studios em 2001 e iniciou a sua carreira no Newgrounds dois anos depois. Ele fez muitos flashes durante toda a sua vida. Em 16 de abril de 2011, Edd anunciou que ele foi diagnosticado com Leucemia linfoide aguda, um tipo de câncer, e o teve por 5 anos. Ele se recuperou em torno do início de 2012, mas voltou ao hospital devido a uma febre. Seu corpo cedeu por causa da força da febre e Edd faleceu em 25 de março de 2012. Dois dias depois, Tom e Matt postaram um vídeo no canal de Edd anunciando sua morte. Edd deixou a primeira parte de uma Eddisódio de duas partes chamado "Space Face". A segunda parte foi liberada dia 26 de novembro de 2012. Você pode ver as duas partes aqui: Parte 1: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7ts8-ycqCik Parte 2: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i5oqqtWCJR0 Links *O Site Oficial de Eddsworld (em cachê) *Canal do Youtube *Página do deviantART *Página do SheezyArt *Fã-Page de Fãs no Facebook *Tumblr *Página de merchandises Categoria:Eddsworld Categoria:Relacionados